Talk:Fan fiction
Since this game was not licensed by Paramount, this article may very well not be acceptable on this site in its current location. --Alan del Beccio 06:30, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :I believe this is correct. Either merge (with what, though?), or delete. -- Cid Highwind 09:37, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Really? Why? Does this site have some sort of deal with Paramount? I'm just curious. If it's got issues, I'll just post it on Wikipedia instead. -- User:LancasterII :::If it wasn't licensed by Paramount, that means it is not an official Star Trek product; in other words, it's fanon, which is something we don't allow here, at least not on its own. Moving this to a list of unofficial or fan-created games is best. --From Andoria with Love 02:53, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Its the result of the founding concepts of MA merged with modern consensus of how this site should work. We claim to have aims of "everything about Star Trek" -- but our primary article base is from "canon" -- things in the of someone "inside" Star Trek Universe itself, a place where phasers and Vulcans are real. We also feature lists of articles about licensed products, with lists of references in them, kept separate from our canon database. We've decided to limit articles about comics, games, collectibles, reference works and novels to products that are legally sold bearing the name "Star Trek", usually under a licensing process by Paramount Pictures. ::::However, self-published or not, Paramount has been known to request sites selling fan-publications be shut down, even if they allow not-for-profit sites like ours to exist, through fair-use, for review purposes. We have a claiming we are not republishing their content for profit -- however, many out-of-publication pieces of "fan fiction" have "ASIN" or "ISBN" numbers that can be added to their articles and be used to order the product through a seller site, even if they were pulled from publication or self-published. This isn't a great concern, i've rarely heard of Paramount shutting down fan ventures, but i have heard of it happening, and doesn't seem worth the trouble of publicly associating with (except maybe to link to a (not-for-profit also) wiki about "fan published" Trek, http://stexpanded.wikicities.com ). ::::The greatest degree of difficulty with fan publications is that they are numerous -- we started out with a wiki about 700+ episodes and movies, then we expanded to at least define the 1000+ other publications that are official -- if we started an article about every fan-publication ever, we'd probably be talking about 10,000 more subjects, if not an order of magnitude more articles possible if they were ever encompassed into our and fully fleshed out. Since this would be a lot of extra material, some of it not bearing the name "Star Trek", that would take away from our canon database, we've drawn the line here. Perhaps a link to a site about this in our fan gaming section would be more appropo with our current atmosphere here. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:38, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::Fair enough! That sounds pretty logical. Well I'll leave it to the gents (and gals!) who run this fair site to decide; just gimme a heads up if you decide to knock it out of existance so I can copy the content and post it on Wikipedia instead. Thanks a lot!:) -- User:LancasterII ::::I suggest we "merge" this into the article called "fan gaming". this will probably involve editing the text so it takes up less space. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:56, 25 March 2006 (UTC)